role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SkullMask
SkullMask (スカルマスク Skullmasuku) is a Nocturne with a skull/skeleton motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes (specifically replacing RaccoonMask as Commander), the leader of The Monsters and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Currently, not much is known about SkullMask's personality. In stark contrast to RaccoonMask, SkullMask is very loyal to CobraMask due to being his apprentice and is extremely stoic, to the point of being emotionless. He loves music and considers it to be his main passion, above only his passion for ruining others lives and causing misery. SkullMask is ruthless and brutally vicious, both in terms of combat and personality. Despite this apparent sadism, unlike his predecessor RaccoonMask, SkullMask is apparently more calm and nicer to his associates, even helping them out and complimenting them (although in some ways this is believed to be an act) and shows some respect to his enemies. He is fluent in Spanish. He also has a very dark and twisted sense of humor and finds everyone's tragedy to be funny. He also tends to say the word "darkness" a lot. The ones he trusts the most besides CobraMask is DracoMask and Cuervo; together they form the death metal band known as "The Skullcrushers". He strongly dislikes being compared to his predecessor commander RaccoonMask, seeing that they have little to nothing in common with each other beyond their ranks and finds the insult to be "uncreative". He also has a love/hate relationship with DeadMask, thinking that while he came out nothing like he intended him to be, he also can't bring it to really say he's ashamed of him. He also does value him, having chosen to spare him instead of leaving him to die at the hands of the Aztec ghosts. History Backstory At the time being, virtually nothing is known about SkullMask's backstory beyond the fact he was CobraMask's apprentice. It is also known that he created DeadMask in 2015. Debut: The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand Following RaccoonMask's treachery, CobraMask summoned forth SkullMask to finish him off and also replace him as a new commander. SkullMask later traveled to Earth along with ScorpionMask and then appeared at Chicago where he then appeared right behind RaccoonMask, stabbing him through his back with his Skull Sabre. SkullMask then introduced himself, and then instantly right after that had ScorpionMask brutally kill RaccoonMask. Afterwards, SkullMask (and ScorpionMask) then traveled back to Shadowland Cave, where SkullMask kneeled to CobraMask and looked forward to serving him there. The Skeletal Prince of Darkness SkullMask first appeared in the RP where he greeted CatMask to the Shadowland Cave where he spoke with her, as well as encountering GhostMask and ScorpionMask. After introducing himself to her and also introducing Cuervo, SkullMask then told CatMask that CobraMask needed them. SkullMask was then later deployed to go out to deal with Flamingo Squadron, his way. Later at a nightclub at Los Angeles; it's just about midnight. Nothing much goes on, the player at the nightclub right now is just performing his song, of which being somber and slow, just fitting with the current mood of the time. Everyone just tends to their own business at the time being. However, once it becomes midnight, a new performer then comes in out of nowhere, wearing black and white clothing. As he moonwalks towards the stage, he then pushes the old player behind and begins playing. Everyone thinks he's supposed to be there, so they pay no mind to him at first. The new player however then gets out his guitar, one looking very skull-like and also futuristic. He begins playing....which puts everyone into a hypnotic trance. As he continues playing, he also gains control of the boomboxes in the room, as well as the people. He notices this and then grins. The player, known as "Stareye" grins. He appeared to be dressed completely in black and white colored clothing, also wearing big dark sunglasses. His face was thin and he himself looked "coked out". As the began playing his next song, it was a more dark and aggressive song. Within seconds the patrons then began to violent towards one another, all then fighting against each other. "Stareye" then continues playing however, completely apathetic to the crowd. He then continues to play the song some more, then finishing it up....By the end of his performance, all of the patrons then cease from their trance, then fall over down to the ground. Most of them were now either severely injured or knocked out unconscious; all due to the violent fight caused by....the rather oddly hypnotic music. "Stareye" puts his guitar to the side, then gets out a rose. At that point, he also reveals his true form...he was SkullMask. SkullMask then gave out his final words for his performance, before then dropping an explosive rose, then taking off on his motorcycle, taking off. SkullMask then deployed Cuervo around to search the land for him. Eventually, through Cuervo's help he was able to find out that Flamingo Squadron was searching for him. SkullMask then later appeared to FlamingoMask, IkaMaskMask, SquidMask, MoleMask and Ayame. SkullMask started off his attack by summoning forth some loud speakers and delivered powerful soundwaves against them all, sending them flying back. SquidMask then charged at SkullMask, ramming his trident at SkullMask's head. SkullMask then fired lasers all around at SquidMask with his Skull Guitar. When Neo SquidMask summoned tentacles at SkullMask, SkullMask then fired hellfire from his mouth against Neo SquidMask, torching him. SquidMask then swung his trident at SkullMask, then also shooting hamon into SkullMask. SkullMask staggered back and howled in pain, with flames shooting out from his head. FlamingoMask and Ayame then fired down their projectiles at SkullMask's area, creating a big explosion. SkullMask then leaped up in time and landed down back on his feet. Deciding to cut it short, SkullMask prepared to leave before he could get any further harm, but not before using his hypnotic music to turn FlamingoMask and Ayame into evil thugs. SkullMask then fled for the time being, speeding off and then using Shadow Manifest. The Damned Dragon Shadowblood Warrior SkullMask appeared early in the RP where he spoke with CobraMask and ScorpionMask briefly. He then summoned forth DracoMask and had him fight off SaberMask. The Raging Fire SkullMask appeared near the end of the RP where he welcomed DracoMask back, but was unsatisfied with the results. He then deployed Cuervo out next to go and fight SaberMask. Cuervo WIP SkullMask Live on Stage WIP SkullMask's Monster WIP CobraMask's America SkullMask made a cameo in the beginning of the RP where he was seen leading Cuervo, DracoMask, MirrorMask and The Monsters out of The Monster Bar and out to the location of the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! WIP MoaiMask WIP Abilities & Arsenal SkullMask= SkullMask * Hellfire Manipulation: SkullMask has control over hellfire energy. * Sound Manipulation: SkullMask has control over sound. * Skull Sabre: SkullMask's main weapon of choice; SkullMask wields a sabre blade that he can use for combat. It is able to glow bright blue when in usage and can cut off anything with it's intense heat. * Skull Guitar: SkullMask's secondary weapon of choice; SkullMask is armed with a futuristic and advanced skull-themed guitar that allows him to play masterfully and is also capable of: ** Skull Guitar Laser: SkullMask can fire out either a barrage or a giant laser beams/beam from his guitar at his opponents. ** Hypnotic Music:' SkullMask's music is very hypnotic, being able to control people's emotions. He mainly uses this as means to manipulate people and turn them bad. ** Explosive Musical Notes: SkullMask can fire out explosive musical notes made up of shadow energy from his guitar. This attack has not yet been used. ** Ax-Blades: If needed to fight for close combat, SkullMask's Skull Guitar can equip out two blades from it's sides making it resemble an ax. It can be used to hack and ax at his foes. * Skull Flame: SkullMask can fire out a deadly stream of hellfire flames from his mouth at his opponents. It is very hot and corrosive. * Enhanced Musicianship: SkullMask is excellent musician and has enhanced musical skills. * Shadow Loud Speakers: SkullMask can summon forth giant loud speakers from the ground made up of some shadow energy. Not only are they heavily durable but they also can: ** Soundwaves: Can deliver powerful and destructive soundwaves against his opponents. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, SkullMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Finger Beams: SkullMask can shoot blue laser bolts from his fingertips at this foes. * Human Form: SkullMask can take on a human form of a rockstar dressed in black and white attire known as "Stareye". * Levitation: SkullMask can levitate. * Flaming Skull: SkullMask's head can light on fire with hellfire to burn or torch some of his opponents who get to close to him. * Explosive Roses: SkullMask has explosive roses he can use to throw at his opponents. They are very explosive and can blow up entire buildings in one shot. * Bouquet From Hell: One of his most powerful techniques, SkullMask can slam his saber into the ground and create a fiery fissure with blue flames that can swallow up and send his targets to suffer a horrible burning demise. * Extraordinary Jumper: SkullMask can jump at high heights. * Regeneration: SkullMask can reform after being blown apart multiple times. * Darkness Clouds: SkullMask can summon clouds made up of darkness from the skies to gloom and shroud the area. He can only summon thee however when he performs one of his concerts. * Skull Cycle: SkullMask can ride a hellish skull-themed motorcycle for transportation. |-|Genocide SkullMask= Genocide SkullMask * Strength: Genocide SkullMask retains most of the same powers SkullMask had, only 50 times stronger. In this form his strength is even more explosive and devastating, being able to toss aside opponents who would have given him trouble in his original form. * Genocide Guillotine: Genocide SkullMask can fire out deadly red energy waves made of energy blades that he can use to fire at his foes. * Infernal Hell Suicide: When all else goes wrong, SkullMask can coat himself in fiery energy and gather it up before then letting himself explode, destroying anything it's path. Can cause city-level destruction. This takes a lot of time and energy to do however and obviously is very lethal to himself, so he can only use it in limited doses. Is solely a finisher attack. Weaknesses * Light Energy: SkullMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * SkullMask was not actually originally used/made by Gallibon the Destroyer but actually by Tengen Toppa Lazengann. Tengen's original SkullMask was originally SquidMask's father and was also used to be a disguise for him during an arc. He only actually physically appeared a few times. When Gallibon used him, these past events were rendered non-canon. * SkullMask is the last of the originally used by TTL Nocturnes now used by Gallibon to be unveiled in RP. * SkullMask is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to kill off another of their own members (in his case, his predecessor RaccoonMask). * SkullMask also happens to be the name of a villain in Moonlight Mask. * Originally GhostMask at one point was going to be skull-themed, but he was changed to be ghost themed due to SkullMask already existing at that point. * His head being able to light on fire and riding a motorcyle is a reference to Ghost Rider. * He is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member besides ScorpionMask to defeat SaberMask. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs